The World Wide Web enables access to a large amount of information. Typically, a user locates one or more web pages of interest by performing a web search using particular web page (e.g., www.yahoo.com provided by Yahoo! Inc. of Sunnyvale, Calif., www.google.com provided by Google Inc. of Mountain View, Calif.). The result of the web search is typically displayed in the window to which the user entered his or her search query.